


The Spider

by JohnnyRaine



Series: Our Marvelous Heroes [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyRaine/pseuds/JohnnyRaine
Summary: Adams Lee is a high-school teenager hiding his quirk because the world is afraid of those with them, but when he sees people being harassed by those with powers, he decides someone must take a stand to help those that need it. (1st story in the series called "Our Marvelous Heroes.")





	The Spider

An almost omniscient voice speaks as the scene opens up to a galaxy.

"Our galaxy, a beautiful thing filled with many secrets and possibilities, but our story does not begin all the way out here, but on a planet that is known as Earth," as he said this we zoom towards the said planet.

  
"This beautiful ball flying through space that looks so peaceful is in reality in chaos at this very moment. Now, this chaos is not extreme and out of control, but it is a chaos filled with fear. This fear fuels the flames of the ideals that most of these people have on this planet. These people are afraid of those that are different, those that have powers or otherwise known as 'quirks'."

  
We now see people running away in fear from a person - with their hands on fire - yelling for help.

  
"Now you already know the story of these quirks showing up, but this story is not about the beginning of quirks nor is it about when they were ordinary accepted things. This story takes place when quirks were feared and those with them were also feared and shunned."

  
A man is walking slowly into the forest, away from civilization, in despair.

  
"Our story is about one person in particular. A boy named, Adams Lee and how he became a 'Hero'."


End file.
